


two is a coincidence

by pearwaldorf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's going to have to write a manual if any more show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	two is a coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fall 2014 round of A Ficathon Goes Into A Bar: Abbie Mills goes into a bar and meets... Howard Stark!

Abbie can honestly say she’s become much more open-minded the past couple years. It is one of the inevitable side-effects of finding out you’re one half of a prophesied pair of Witnesses, destined to fight against the encroaching apocalypse. No Dana Scully skepticism applies here, although she finds herself understanding the impulse much more now. Still, she‘s surprised when a mustached white man in 50s-style clothing appears in the archives, holding a glowing blue cube. Her hand goes to her gun automatically, although she doesn’t think she needs to start pointing it yet.

“Can I help you?” She asks. Inquiry and threat assessment seems like a good place to start. The man smiles, probably in what he thinks is an ingratiating or charming manner. But it’s one of somebody who does it as a formality, because he seems like he’s used to getting his way. 

“As a matter of fact, you can. What year is it?” That was not a question she was expecting, but she can roll with it. It’s not like it’s any weirder than any of the other things she’s dealt with in recent years.

“It’s 2014.” She replies. The man’s smile widens into a grin.

“Beautiful! You’ve just confirmed the Tesseract has the ability to open gateways not just through physical space but also through time. Think of the possibilities! We could study Greek fire! Unravel the mystery--”

“Hold up hold up. Do you mean to tell me you’re from the past?” He gives her a look. She’s seen that expression on Crane’s face sometimes, the one when he thinks something should be patently obvious and she should have worked it out for herself by now. Abbie can feel a headache forming behind her eyes, and she suppresses the urge to rub her temples. What are the odds that she encounters not just one, but two pompous overeducated time travelers? She sighs and grabs her keys.

“It’s not really safe for you to be here. It’s too close to people who’ll notice and ask questions. I also suppose you’ll be needing a place to stay, and some food and clothes.” She opens the bookcase to the secret tunnel, but stops and turns around when she realizes she’s not being followed. Abbie lifts an eyebrow inquiringly. He smirks, as if recalling some joke she’s not privy to. 

“What’s so funny?” She asks. 

“You remind me a lot of someone I know, back… there.” He runs his hand through his hair awkwardly, the first gesture she’s seen him make that’s not cocky or self-assured. “She’s very practical. Sharp, whip-smart.” He looks at her, and she knows she’s being measured, assessed. “I think she’d like you a lot.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” She motions towards the tunnel. “Shall we?”

The tunnel is cool, their footsteps echoing slightly on the stone. The man looks around, curious. Abbie can tell he’s itching to explore more, and probably scheming to come back the first chance he gets. She’s going to have to keep an eye on this one. They get into her car, and she feels safe enough from prying eyes to begin asking more questions.

“So tell me, mystery man. Do you have a name?” He gives her that it should be obvious look again.

“Howard Stark. I see my hopes for a prominent legacy should be adjusted accordingly.” She snorts.

“There isn’t a schoolkid who doesn’t know your name, Mr. Stark. Your legacy is safe, even if we can’t pick out your face.” She hesitates, then decides it’s important enough that it needs to be said. “I’m probably breaking all kinds of rules, but I think it’s important enough. I don’t know if you’re married yet, but you will be. And you’re going to have a son.” Abbie can see Howard take in this information, although she’s not quite sure how he feels about it. “You should appreciate the time you spend together. Take it from someone who knows what it’s like.” They sit quietly for a moment.

“And here I was expecting a stock tip.” Abbie laughs as she turns onto the road to the cabin. 

“I think money is the one thing you don’t need more of, Mr. Stark.”

She knocks on the door, and Ichabod opens it, a bit surprised to see she’s not alone. 

“Lieutenant, if I’d known you were bringing a companion, I would have tidied up more. I fear my bachelor lifestyle has made me slovenly, for which I apologize, Mr…?” He looks to Abbie.

“Howard Stark, this is Ichabod Crane. He lives here. Ichabod, you have an odd thing in common with Mr. Stark.”

“Were you sealed into a crypt by your wife who was secretly a witch, only to emerge centuries later as well? The Lieutenant is familiar with strange occurrences of all sorts, but I thought that particular circumstance was uniquely my own.” Howard’s eyes get really wide for a second, and Ichabod smiles, amused. 

“Evidently that is not our point of commonality. Please come in, I have prepared luncheon for myself and the Lieutenant. It is no trouble to make another sandwich, although I think the Earl would be deeply confused to see that this is his legacy.” Howard looks slightly overwhelmed.

“Is he always like this?” He whispers to Abbie.

“You get used to it.”


End file.
